Demon Lover
by Ruse Amour
Summary: Sarah sets the Devil free when she solves his Labyrinth. Now, she is cursed to be his bride and watch as he destroys her mortal world. Rated M for mature scenes.


**Inspiration: **I've always been greatly interested in Judeo-Christian mythology. I thought it would be fun to incorporate the Labyrinth into it. However, beware that I am not Christian (never was Christian) so some things may seem a little off, like the prayer lines and such. Tell me what you think please :)

-

-

**WARNING**: This story has graphic scenes. **Those who are offended by (or are under the age of 16) sex, violence, religious mythology, or a particular current event (a particular war) should STRAY ELSEWHERE. **

**-**

**-**

**Once Again: please read the warning above and proceed with caution. **

**-**

**Synopsis: **Sarah sets the Devil free when she solves his Labyrinth. Now, she is cursed to be his bride and watch as he destroys her mortal world. Rated M for mature scenes.

* * *

_-_

_-_

_She spins for an eternity, bringing lives into existence. She measures, she writes their destiny. Ultimately, she severs them. She does not feel joy as she creates, neither does she feel sorrow as she kills. This is her fortune, and she does not question it. _

_He materializes into her chamber for she has called him. _

"_Have you contained the one unseen?" she asks. _

"_I have allotted him his Kingdom, one which he cannot leave," he answers. "It is a riddle he cannot solve." _

_She faces him, her blind eyes show only their whites. "There will be one who sets him free from your trap in the Otherworld."_

"_I know." _

"_He will once again roam the mortal realm and cause its demise, as we have prophesized." _

* * *

- 

-

Inside the Labyrinth, he awaits his saviour. He knows about the stories they have of him. '_Beware_,' they say, '_choose your words wisely. The one unseen will use any excuse to take you to his labyrinthine kingdom_.'

In the beginning, he finds mortals easily. They readily call on magical creatures to solve their most asinine problems. He changes shape and obliges them. In return, he asks they solve the puzzle. They fail him, and they do not return.

Thirteen hundred years later, he grows impatient. The mortals do not call on magical creatures as they used to. Until one day, _she_ calls him. _She_, a mortal of fifteen winters, solves his puzzle.

_He is free. _

* * *

- 

-

"I feel I have done something wrong, father."

"Have you taken any actions towards your thoughts?"

"No, but I have no control over these dreams. I feel that they are not my dreams at times."

"Whose dreams are they?"

"I…I don't know who he is. He feels a perverse pleasure in causing destruction. I can sense his thoughts. What should I do, father?"

"Pray with the Rosary in three parts child. _Ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti." _

Twenty-three-year-old Sarah Williams arose from her seat in the small confessional. "I thank you, father."

Squinting as the moonlight hit her eyes, she slowly climbed down the steps of the cathedral. She did not tell the priest of her last dream, one in which he had spoken to her.

'_I am your d__evil, the devil you set free. I have chosen a bride.'_

Her body shook at the memory. Clutching her rosary, she ran to the coffee shop across the street, as if afraid the moonlight would swallow her whole. "Beware devil of chaos, for God shall banish you to your allotted kingdom," she whispered softly, so only she would hear.

Back in the cathedral, the priest sat down to write a letter to his superiors, his mind troubled. This was the fourth time the Williams girl had come to confession this week. He crossed himself as he remembered the girl's exact words.

* * *

- 

-

"You're not going to believe what's happened today."

Sarah looked wearily at her roommate, Katie. Her eyes were glued to the television, and her face clearly showed confusion. "What happened?" Sarah asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"We've declared war against them. I mean, not _we_, but this country has declared war."

A deep guttural laughter filled the room as Katie eyed Sarah in disbelief. "Are you alright?" she asked as Sarah violently pressed her hands against her mouth.

"I'm fine," Sarah whispered. "He's doing this on purpose, you know. He enjoys it."

"He's somewhat stupid, but I don't think the President would cause that much destruction just because he enjoys it," Katie replied. It was true, he was not the brightest, but she did not think he was evil either.

"Not him, the Fallen One," Sarah told her. The day after she had met him, she knew her world would never be the same again. The news reported disturbing trends of floods, droughts, and epidemics. People, once again, began rebelling against each other, using any and all excuse they could muster. Hunger was growing, hunger for food and blood.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Katie repeated. Sarah looked at her with a wild expression in her eyes.

Sarah tried to speak but she found that she could not utter a word. She felt bile rise in her throat, this was all her fault! She had set him free that day when she wished Toby away. She felt her vision blackening as her body hit the floor.

"Oh God, Sarah?" Katie ran to the phone and dialled 9-11.

* * *

- 

-

"I didn't know she had a fiancé. She would tell me, believe me. That man is not her fiancé." Katie sighed in frustration as the hospital staff looked at her with pity in their eyes. _She was not jealous that Sarah had a fiancé!_ She was truly concerned for her roommate. She'd been acting strange recently and suddenly become very religious.

The 'fiancé' looked at Katie, his eyes as blue as winter ice. "Control yourself madam."

Katie took a step back. His voice was soft and controlled, but his eyes held a violent threat. Her instincts were warning her to flee his presence this very instance. _Everything will be all right, Katie, Sarah's fiancé will take care of her now. Just leave, give him the key to your apartment, so he can have access to Sarah's things. _

"Thank you, Miss Levy."

Katie stared at the receptionist for a few seconds. Had she said she would leave? She felt strangely calm. Of course she was leaving, Sarah's fiancé would take care of her.

* * *

- 

-

"Miss Williams, your fiancé is here to see you."

It was _him_. He stood in front of her in his glory, his flaxen hair a wild mane around his head. He had violated her dreams, but he had not greeted her in the flesh before. _Her Rosary beads, where were they?_

He closed the door to her hospital room as he slowly made his way to her bedside. "The beads would not have stopped me, foolish girl. I'm disappointed you would believe me to be this Lucifer-devil." His voice was cool and harsh like the crack of a whip.

"What is it you want from me?" She trembled as he sat on her bed, his face lowering to reach hers, until his eyes bore into hers.

A deep chuckle filled the room. "Your soul."

Sarah rose violently. "Never!"

He looked at her evenly, a mirthless glee present in his eyes. They now shone as emerald pools of lust. "Then I shall have your body."

"No," she whispered. _God_ _give me the strength to fight your adversary_, she prayed, _for he walks the earth and demands my flesh._

"Oh Sarah," he murmured, his lips at her throat. "Humanity's various gods have no power over me. Not even your god." He kissed the throbbing pulse in her neck.

Desire trickled into her gut but her mind was her own. "You shall not have my body willingly," she spat at him. "He shall know that I fought with you till the end."

He laughed again, more heartily this time. "You think _He_ will care, Sarah?" he taunted her. "Your…particular god will not care of your intentions. He shall forever see you as tainted."

"No." A small hint of disbelief mixed in her voice.

"Oh _yes_." He smiled at the confusion in her face, her fine features etched in contorted pain. Chaos was his speciality, his very reason for existence. It gave him great delight to see his effect on even one mortal. "I can save you from _Him_, you know."

It was her turn to laugh at his absurdity. "You could not even save yourself when He locked you into your Kingdom. Yet you talk of saving me."

"Silly Sarah," he whispered, his hands sliding down her frail body. He grinned as he felt the heat of her flesh through the thin hospital paper gown. She desired him in spite of her innate repulsion for him. "Time allotted me my Kingdom, not your god. Do not confuse me with the Devil, for I am something else."

"You're confusing me." She felt his hands touch her from under the gown.

"You want to kiss me," he taunted as she writhed under his touch. His fingers caressed a taught nipple as she leaned into him, her body begging for more of his touch. "If you want to kiss me Sarah, I'm here."

He was clothed in black garb, save for a belt, which was blood red. His eyes, which were icy blue when he entered her room, had shifted to a deep green color. The shirt he wore, something she had never seen in her world, revealed a pale white chest, gleaming against the dark light of the hospital room.

She looked at him in horror, knowing that she would give in to her lust. Just looking at him made her core ache with arousal. She cried as lust consumed her and she clung onto him, locking her mouth hungrily with his. She felt as if she was drowning, and she did not care. She felt a sharp bite on her neck and cried out in pleasure as feelings of lust and pain mixed within her.

He removed her flimsy paper gown, caressing her with his hands and punishing her with his teeth. "What do you want Sarah?" he mocked her.

"You," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he taunted as his teeth nipped the flesh of her lower abdomen.

"Yes," she answered. All rational thought had left her body.

"Remember, love, that I gave you a choice," he said before entering her and consummating their unholy bond.

Sarah gave an animalistic moan, he was moving too slowly, as if deliberately torturing her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dammit." She felt a little relief as he moved faster.

"I will ask you one last time, Sarah. Do you want me?"

"Yes," her voice was loud and clear. He moved faster now, and she moved with him, desperately trying to keep up. She screamed in exquisite rapture as she finally felt release.

* * *

- 

-

"You are awake."

Sarah Williams woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. She knew he would be there when she awoke. She knew her fate was sealed. "Where are we?"

He smirked, his lips etched in a cruel line on his face. "My…home."

"The Underground?" she asked.

"The Otherworld," he corrected, "you were able to enter this realm as you agreed to be my bride thrice."

She looked outside of a window, her eyes shocked as she saw the red sky and black earth. She had to try twice before she found her voice, "but you told me you were not…"

"I lied."

She felt sick, her vision swimming in black dots. "What have I become?"

"My Queen." Her sickness captivated and aroused him.

"What will you have me do?" She did not want to know his answer, but it was a question she had to ask.

"You already know that, Sarah."

She did. She did not deny him as he claimed her again.

_Fin_.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**After Notes: Please review.**

-Before you begin to write a scathing review saying any of these things: bush is not dumb, you evil heretic, or that was too violent/sexual for me, please realize that I tried to avoid this situation by placing a big warning.

-as it says on my bio page, I'm a science student. I've been brainwashed to cut everything to its most concise form. Do you think I need to flesh things out a bit more?


End file.
